An Illusion of Beauty
by Waffles7
Summary: When you see the woman you love and thought was dead, an ordinary man would be overwhelmed with joy.  We all know Rumpelstiltskin is far from an ordinary man.  RumpXBelle Rated M


a/n: I recently watched the Skin Deep episode and I feel in love with this couple! I had to write a oneshot on them. I tried to keep this as in cannon as I could because I hate when things are not cannon. This takes place in the Fairytale world before Cinderella and Prince James capture Rumpelstiltskin. I also killed Repunzel. It's probably out of cannon, but whatever. When I think of tower, I just naturally think of her lol. Anyways enjoy! Warning: Rated M for lemon

* * *

><p>Her bare feet pressed into the sand, and she watched silently as her toes buried into it. She sat on the beach with her arms wrapped around her knees. She felt the cool night sea breeze against her cheeks and pulled her hood farther over her head. It was the first time she had ever seen the ocean. She had come into this kingdom later in the evening, and before settling at an inn she decided she wanted to see it. It was dark and a bit chill, but she had hoped that seeing the ocean would improve her mood. She had been traveling for months now, hoping that seeing new places would make her forget. It never worked. She debated about going home to father. She had considered it after she left, but she knew her father would force her to continue the engagement with Gaston. How could she marry someone when her heart was stolen by someone else?<p>

She let out a sigh. If she could push his rejection away and move on, she could go back and take up the role her father likely wanted her to pursue. Unfortunately, no matter how far she traveled, her mind kept getting drawn to the months she spent with him. The kiss had worked. It had. He loved her, but why…why wouldn't he admit? The question protested in her mind and forced her from enjoying all the wonderful things she was seeing.

My power means more to me then you.

Her heart squeezed as those words rolled in her head. She knew they weren't true, but the longer she dwelled on them the more concrete they seemed. She tried to cheer herself up thinking of the other people she had met in love. There was a dwarf who had fallen in love, something unheard of, but she recognized it immediately. She hoped he had gotten his love. Everyone deserved it…but apparently…not her. She bit her lip as she continued to wiggle her feet into the sand.

The sound of a familiar taunting childish laughter echoed in the wind, and she lifted her head immediately. She knew that laugh. Her heart admittedly sped up as she looked around the dark beach for him. She didn't see him. Was it her mind playing tricks on her?

"I suppose if you want to be in the Kingdom's aquarium you will have no difficulty getting your…prince, deary," the voice flowed through the wind to Belle's ears.

Belle's eyes widened. No, he was here. She was certain of it. Only he could make such snarky mean remark seem amusing. Belle couldn't help the small smile from appearing on her face and shaking her head. It was terrible that she was in love with a cruel man….but there was something so kind about him too. She could never explain it, but she assumed that was part of love. Love was unexplainable.

She pushed herself off the sand. Her heart was fluttering and her breathing had become heavier. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing right now. She just wanted to see him…what would she say…what was he doing here?

The beach was long and she had entered at one of the few places to enter the beach. The rest of the beach was surround by a cliff, and at the top of the cliff sat the castle. The kingdom itself spread down the hill. The cliff itself jutted out into the beach in a few areas, including the space fifteen feet away from her. He must be around the corner, she thought as she picked up her shoes and moved slowly.

"You can help me?" she heard a young beautiful female voice echo around the cliff to her ears. The voice sounded so alluring and sweet. She never knew someone could have such a voice. Who was he talking with?

"Yes, of course!" he proclaimed almost offended, but Belle knew that tone. It was sarcastic dramatics that he enjoyed, "Do you not know who I am?" His voice sounded hurt, "I am Rumplestiltskin!"

Hearing his name almost made Belle want to run to him, but instead she stopped in her tracks. He didn't want her. He had chased her away. She saw the beach go around the bend. All she had to do was walk around the cliff and she would see him. But did he want to see her….

"But a deal cannot be struck unless each have something the other wants," he taunted, and Belle imagined the smirk that was more then likely on his face.

"I-I" the woman began uncertain of herself, "I have my collection."

Belle's took a step forward and walked to the rocks that hid him from her. She pressed herself against them. He might not want to see her…but she could at least look at him. She could at least see how he's doing. He doesn't seem to be in pain about her leaving…no, he sounds perfectly fine like she had never been in his life at all.

She heard him make a disgusted noise. "Ick, that trash? Certainly I have more class then to want second hand trinkets," he mocked. Belle was closer, and she could hear him walking. He always walked when he talked at time. She assumed it was to exaggerate what he was saying. He only stood still if he was extremely serious or thoughtful about a topic. She loved when he sat there and listened to her. It was like he actually listened unlike Gaston who waved her away.

Belle took a step to the edge of the corner, hiding herself behind the rock wall. She only had to take one more step and she would be visible. She stopped herself. Her breath seemed caught in her throat. Her hand shook.

"I don't know what I can offer," the girl said in a desperate voice.

She had to see him. It had been months…she just wanted one look at the man who had turned away. Instead of stepping out she peek her head slowly from the corner. Stopping right when her eyes locked with him. With how dark it was and the dark hood over her head, she probably looked like part of the rock wall.

Her heart fluttered when he watched the man's profile. He was in his classic red jacket and black pants. It felt like it hadn't been months but only yesterday since she had seen that image. Since his back was mostly towards her, she only caught a brief glance of that smirk she loved so much. Her heart squeezed in pain. It felt like she was torturing herself.

"Everyone has something to offer, deary," he let out a half laugh, "And yours is obvious every time you speak." Belle watched as his hand dramatically pointed to the woman he was speaking to. Belle finally pulled her eyes away from the man to who was here with them. Her eyes widened at the sight. It wasn't a woman. It was a mermaid perched on top of a bolder.

A mermaid…Belle had never seen one. She was beautiful and young. Her red hair flowed over her chest. Belle understood quickly what he was saying. He wanted the mermaid's voice. It truly sounded like a beautiful piano or harp. The mermaid seemed confused though, "I don't think I understand."

"Ah! But it's so simple," he proclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Belle smiled at the action. He really was a silly man. "Your voice," he explained.

"My voice," the mermaid said in shock as her hand went to cover her mouth as if protecting it.

"You are asking for legs, I feel that your voice is a fair price for the trade," he remarked. Belle would never understand his fascination with deals, but somehow they always benefited him. She thought of the own deal she had made. She had planed to spend eternity with him. At the time, she had thought she was making a sacrifice, but now, as she watched this man move gracefully across the sand, she realized that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

The mermaid's eyes shifted from the man to the sea. She seemed uncertain.

"I see," he commented, "The prince is not worth the deal. I will bid you farewell. Enjoy swimming in the sea, deary." He then bowed as if he planned to leave. The idea of him leaving almost pushed Belle from her hiding spot, but she knew he was manipulating the young woman. Giving her a taste and then pulling it away. It reminded her of the kiss they had shared. It was such bliss, and then he took it all away.

The man turned around.

"No! Wait!" the mermaid shouted.

It felt like the world had stopped for the three people in the area, though the mermaid was in a different world compared to the other two. Belle knew he was going to make an exit, but she hadn't expected him to face her direction. If she had she would have hidden…instead, her eyes locked with his.

The only thing that seemed to keep moving was her panicking heart as she stared into those dark familiar eyes. He obviously knew someone was there…but did he know it was her…

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

Yes…yes he did.

"I'll take the deal," the mermaid spoke behind him, but Rumplestiltskin kept stiff. He didn't move and almost seemed like a statue.

The mermaid seemed to be getting worried because she fidgeted on the rock waiting for an answer. The man still did not reply.

Belle did not know what to say. She couldn't even bring herself to push away from the cliff.

"Deal is off," Rumplestiltskin stated in a serious quiet voice. He still didn't turn to face the mermaid.

"What? But I-"

"I said the deal is off!" he growled then stormed in Belle's direction. Belle couldn't even focus on the mermaid. Her eyes were only on the man who looked angry and ready to kill. He was mad? He hadn't seen her in months, and he was mad! The thought made her angry, but she didn't get time to chew it over before he walked around the bend, hooking her forearm into his tight grip and yanking her from the rock wall. He kept walking in his fast pace, making it appear to the mermaid that the man was merely leaving and not taking away a spy. Belle was dragged back with him, and dropped her shoes in the sand from the unexpected force.

She didn't voice her concern. She knew better then to rile him up when he would not listen. She would wait until he stopped…or she got annoyed enough. He dragged her far away from the place they had been. She almost tripped a few times, but his tight grip kept her upright. She didn't stay upright for long though. She felt his arm yank her forward causing her to fall onto the ground.

Her lips pursed in frustration, and her blue eyes changed into a glare. He really was greeting her this way. If he didn't want to speak with her, he could have just left.

"This is low even for you," he stated in a serious dark tone.

Belle frowned at the first words directed to her. She looked at him with anger behind her eyes. She didn't consider watching him a horrible act that she was caught in. Why was he being so dramatic? "Hello to you as well," she said softly before shaking her head and pushing herself off the sand.

"Do not think I will fall for this trick. The fact that you think taunting this façade in front of me will make me weaken is absolutely absurd," he said in the cold tone.

Belle's eyes roamed his body as she stood. His stiff form proved that he was on the point of breaking into one of his rages. His words caused confusion to appear on her features. Her eyebrows furrowed. When he made comments like this it only reminded her that there was still so much she didn't know about him. So much she wanted to know. "I don't know what you are going on about," she remarked in anger, but then sighed her features changing back to sadness, "If you do not want to see me you may leave. I have no desire to have my heart broken again."

She watched as his eyes widened and the hint of emotion broke through the mask he always wore. It snapped away an instant, and if she had blinked she would have missed it all together. He stepped forward, his finger pointing at her in a threatening fashion. He was taller then her so she was forced to look up at him when he got this close. Her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to close the distance between them, but she stood her ground. "I know what you're trying to do, deary. Do not think I am so easy to fool. I went to the tower. The villagers confirmed your story. A princess locked away by her father had jumped to her death. Lies I expect to fall from your lips, but to tell the truth and then do this?" his voice was growing louder. His glare bore into her, and he looked almost ready to hurt her.

Once again, Belle did not understand. He hid so much in his thoughts. It felt like only a dwarf would be able pick his way through.

He started to laugh, his stiff form relaxing, but she still recognized the dangerous aura emitting from him. "Actually this is not so surprising…the telling the truth part," he laughed again, "I thought your tongue fell out if you did such a thing, deary."

Belle appeared confused once again. "I have never lied to you, Rumplestiltskin," she said tasting his name on her lips, "Nor would I ever lie to you." She said more certain in her answer. "I don't understand what you think I have done. I have not seen you since you forced me out of the estate," she said her hand starting to reach for him, but she pulled it back to her side. She then smiled at what she had said, "I mean strongly suggesting that I leave."

Apparently, she had said the wrong thing because he grabbed her already bruised arm again and pulled her towards him. "She's dead. If you think I do not know that, your majesty," he spat the words in disgust, "Then you truly underestimate me."

Dead? Your majesty?

"Who's dead?" she said, her voice rising with her own anger now. He didn't make any sense, and once again he was talking about this Queen. Belle was now certain that the woman in the carriage had been the Queen that Rumblestiltskin for some reason hated and challenged.

She felt his grip tighten. He looked ready to throw her onto the ground again, but then his grip loosened. He pulled her even closer. Her chest touched against his, and her heart went off without her control. He leaned his head in, and she felt his hot breath against the side of her cheek. "You are, deary," he said with that higher pitch voice. It almost sounded like a threat. It sounded like he was going to kill her at any moment…but Belle didn't care.

It had been months since she was ever this close to him. She wanted to wrapped her arms around him and never let go…but no…no he was exaggerating things once again. How did he always manage to do this? Sometimes he was such a child. She pulled yanked herself away from him so she could look at his face. "Obviously I am not," she snapped at him, "I don't know who you have been speaking with to make you think that, but I have been alive and well."

His eyes studied her. His fingers rubbing together as if uncertain he had actually touched her. "Your father shunned you in a tower. You jumped," he said with questionably. Belle could tell he was confused. Good, it's about time she wasn't the only one.

"I haven't seen my father," she answered in not the most friendliest of voices. His stubbornness and his ability to assume without asking questions irritated her at times. "I haven't been home. I have been seeing the world," she informed him.

His eyes looked at her then fell to the beach. He brought his finger to his chin and tapped it lightly in thought. He started to pace. "The villagers said you died in the tower," he said softer more to himself, "You're not real. This is magic…and every magic comes at a price." His anger was coming back.

She needed to stop this before he lost it again. She walked over to him and grabbed his arms this time, forcing him to stop pacing and to look up at her. His eyes blinked as if coming out of a trance. "What are you do-" he stopped when her hands up from his arms and to his neck. Her skin connecting with skin was enough to send shiver down her skin, but she needed to focus.

"I need you to listen to me for a moment of your time. You must halt your silly paranoia. I am not dead. I can be dead to you and stay out of my life…and while at time I feel empty as if walking this world as ghost, I will still be alive," she said seriously. She couldn't stop her hands from moving to cup his face. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to never let go. "I will go now, though. I apologize for upsetting you," she closed her eyes and pulled away from him. She turned around and took a step in the sand. She needed to find her shoes.

A hand grabbed her wrist preventing her from continuing. Her head slowly turned around to face him.

"Belle, it-it's really you?" he asked. It was the first time she had seen so much emotion. He seemed happy and sad at the same time.

She gave a small smile. "Oh? So you did miss me?" she teased, but her heart was feeling with warmth. He had missed her. He did care! She knew it. She knew it when she had left, but for some reason she had doubted herself as the months went on.

He smiled a back, holding up his free hand and bringing his thumb and pointer finger very close together. "Only a little bit," he remarked, "because the dishes are piling up and I do not know what to do with all the children."

A giggle escaped her lips at the reference to his first joke to her. His fingers were still wrapped around her wrist. She watched as he smiled himself, but a new type of tension started to form. They both understood what had been last said between them. She swallowed in an attempt to make her throat less dry. She needed to say something to him.

"Have you enjoyed what you have seen?" he asked then smirked, "It's all far too predictable to me. A damsel in distress," he let go of her hand and put his hands on his cheek with a frighten expression, "Help me! Help me! The dragon!" His hands fell to his side and he made a serious expression and deepened his voice, "Then you have the prince. It's always a prince," he commented offhandedly, "Who decides to save the damsel. He saves her, and they live happily ever after. Predictable…I hope you weren't too bored, deary," he smirked at her.

She laughed at his action, but the end of the story made he sad. Yes, she had noticed that the people she ran into always somehow found their happy ending. Why didn't she have hers? "Bored? Never," Jealous? Yes. "It is not point A and point B that bring about the importance of a wonderful tale, but how they went from point A to point B. After all, is that not life in a way. We all start with birth and end with death. Predictable, yet provides a sufficient source of entertainment," she nodded with a small smile.

The way he looked at her reminded her of the day she spoke about love. "Hmm, I suppose you have a point," he paused the gave her a taunting look, "Then again, I have heard far more whiney voice then you." The word whiney was stressed, and he used his hand to depict a woman talking.

"You get involved," she scolded playfully, "What were you planning on doing to the mermaid?"

"Nothing too disastrous," he smirked, as he started to walk toward Belle. The light casual conversation was making her forget that he had ever sent her away. "I merely want to help true love reunite," he said in the high voice. He stopped only a few inches away from her. "I am kind man, aren't I?" he giggled, as his finger came up and grabbed a strand of her hair.

Belle couldn't help the grin on her face. "I know you mean that as a quip, but you do always end up helping these people. You are a kind man," she stated with seriousness, placing her hand lightly on his chest. She looked into his eyes uncertain over what to do. "I still love you," she whispered softly.

She felt his body stiffen. Her heart tore over the action. He was going to reject her again. She should have kept silent. Seconds seemed like they dragged into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Please, just say you love me too. You do, I know you do.

"I can't lose my power, Belle," he stated in a serious tone.

There it was…the pain. It hit her like an open damn. Her smile turned to a frown. "How valuable can power be if you are alone?" she asked.

He winced at the statement before shaking his head. "I do not get a happily ever after," he stated.

"Who said that?" she snapped, the pain in her heart was getting to her again. She hated how he did this. Did he truly believe that he didn't deserve happiness? Was he afraid? "Everyone deserves happiness if they are willing to risk anything for it. Please," she pleaded. She wasn't certain what she was pleading for, "Please….I want you to be happy…I want to be happy." She bit her lip as her hand reached for his cheek. She had spent months away from him, and while she had seen the world…she still wasn't happy. She would never be happy unless they were together. The thought that he would leave her again…he was being stubborn and scared.

A single tear escaped her eye. She would not cry in front of him. She wouldn't.

Before it could reach her chin, she felt lips against her cheek stopping it. Her heart skipped a beat. His lips linger there until pulling away ever slightly. "Please do not cry," he said softer then he ever spoke. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her body close to his. She felt his lips touch her cheek again. Her hand moved to his chest and around his neck. Her fingers gripped into her clothes. She felt light headed. Her mind trapped with the thought that he was kissing her. He was kissing her. She wanted so badly for his lips to move to her mouth. She wanted her lips with his, but instead his lips left a trail to her neck. Her hood fell off her head in the process revealing her white skin to him.

The sensation caused her skin to tingle with every touch, and the feeling of his hot breath only increased the warmth in her body. His hands caressed her sides gently. For a powerful and dangerous man, he was far more kind and careful. She felt his tongue against the pulse of her neck. The motion is caused felt so good that she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her mouth. Her hand tightened into his clothing, as his other hand moved to stroke his chest. She wanted to be closer and pressed herself into him. It caused his own grip to form in her dress.

His lips pulled away from her skin. "I love you, Belle," he whispered against her ear.

Hearing those words from his lips caused pure joy to wrap around her like a blanket. She wanted him to kiss her then. She wanted to unite their love and have their own happily ever after. Before she could force his lips against hers, she felt his arm wrap at her knee. She let out a surprise squeak when he lifted her and slowly laid her down on the sand. She felt the sand underneath her back and heard the waves crashing in the distance. Her eyes looked up at the man. He wore a devious grin on his face. He lean down…and kissed the edge of her lip.

Her eyebrow furrowed in confusion. Did he miss her lips? He then pulled away and kissed the other very edge of her lips. It was like he was avoiding kissing her fully.

A light bulb went off in the back of her mind. "You are intentionally avoiding kissing me," she stated aloud as he pulled away again. Her eyes narrowing at the innocent smile he gave her.

"I am merely finding a loop hole, deary," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then leaned in and kissed her neck again. His hand trailed up her side and to the center of her dress.

"What?" she gasped at the feeling of his lips, but forced herself not to be distracted, "How do you expect to be with me if you're not even going to kiss me?" The statement he had told her when she had left rang in her mind. His powers meant more to him then her….

His lips trailed downwards to her collarbone. "Am I not kissing you now?" he asked a mere inch away from skin before placing a kiss. She felt his tongue swirling as his lip continued downward to the edge of her corset. She felt his finger graze under her breast, and the mere touch caused a sound to escape her mouth as she pushed her body closer to him.

"You know what I mean," she muttered half heartedly. His hands were loosening the strings to the front of her dress, as he laughed against her skin.

"Specificity is the key with all magic," he noted, "It's why contracts must be made clear."

She shook her head, amazed that he was talking about deals in a time like this. Her body was telling her to continue what they were doing, her mind was stating that they needed to stop. Her hands moved to his waist. She was about to push him away…but she couldn't. Instead her fingers trailed along his shirt and vest. "What must I give to get a kiss? My heart is apparently not enough," she said softly with a mixture of lust and sadness.

The words caused him to go stiff with his movements, and she almost scolded herself for saying them aloud. He was going to run again. She had gotten him this far, and now he was going to run. Why was he so afraid? She needed to keep him here. Her hands started to undo his vest. "I have made the great Rumpelstiltskin speechless. I suppose this is a gift in itself," she chuckled trying to cut through the tension. Her hands easily moved through the clothing and her hand touched his chest. She swore she heard his breathing stop for a moment.

"You have accomplished the impossible on many occasions," he said in a sincere voice, but he still seemed uncertain with himself.

She needed to change that. She leaned up, her one hand moving to his hair as her lips went to his ear. "I don't care," she said softly against his ear, "At least not at the moment. All I want now is to be with you." She then kissed the space under his ear. She smirked when she felt his pulse speed up from the action.

It seemed that was all she needed to do because his hand was back to her dress. She kept her focus on his skin. She dragged her nails across his chest, enjoying the feel of his breathing. She continued to kiss his neck entertained by his heartbeat.

A hand cupped her bare breast, and her head fell back into the sand. Her grip tightened in his hair, and she heard him smirk. His lips moved lowered as his hand began to massage her breast in his hand. His lips kissing a trail between the valley of her breast. She felt his other hand move to the end of her dress. He hiked the clothing up, so his hand could graze across her leg. Her breathing became heavy and her mind foggy. His hands were distracting her from any logical thought. His finger pinched her nipple and a moan escaped her lip as his other hand gripped her thigh possessively. Her hands moved under his shirt and to his back. She dragged them across his skin wanting to feel that skin on top of her own.

A snap sound and a small pain focused her mind downward as she felt her undergarment loosen on her. His fingers touched her, and her hips buck towards him. She had never felt something like this, and while she knew it was inappropriate, she strangely felt like it was right. She knew he was enjoying every moment of this. She was, after all, giving him control. His finger went inside of her causing a small amount of discomfort, but was quickly replaced with a sense of pleasure as he moved it inside. It was followed by another, and she couldn't stop the sounds from escaping her mouth. It felt so good. His fingers spun straw into gold every day, and now it felt like they were spinning her into bliss.

His lip moved to her breast and began entertaining that one as his hand occupied the other. Her hips moved towards him, as her legs separated to give him easier access. Her eyes closed as her nails dug into his skin. "Oh my gosh," she muttered through her moan, his speed picking up. She felt so close to the edge, but before she could be pushed off his fingers left her. She felt empty for a moment. "Please, don't stop," she heard herself beg.

His lips left her breast and moved to her ear. "I believe you just said my new favorite words, deary," he bit lightly onto her earlobe. She heard the sound of him removing his buckle. Her only response was to pull his body in between her legs. She wanted him. She wanted him in every way possible. His other hand left her breast and moved to hike her dress up above her knees. It traveled down her thigh in a taunting matter, as his lips went back to her neck.

She felt heat at her entrance. She knew what was to happen. Her body felt on edge waiting in anticipation. His hand moved to her butt giving it a light squeeze before pushing himself into her. She gasped in pain as she adjusted herself to the large intrusion. He did not move right away. He seemed to be judging her body, and her movements, waiting until she was ready.

She took in a deep breath before shifting her legs. She felt him twitch inside of her, and it caused that warm feeling in the pit of her stomach to grow. "Move," she said wanting the feeling to grow. She heard him smirk again before he slowly pulled out of her then pushed back in. It didn't hurt as badly this time as he continued this motion. Her fingers curled against his skin. Pleasure slowly taking place instead of the pain. She wrapped his legs around him, and lifted her hip to meet each thrust. He continued to thrust into her harder and faster then he had before. He other hand moved to the beach to stabilize himself. Just like before she felt so close to the edge as she felt him move back and forth inside of her. She muscle tightened, and she heard a groan escape his lips as he continued to thrust. Her hips rocked against him as she felt ready to fall off into climax. His name escaped her lips, and her feet flexed into the sand. She felt like she had just fallen off the edge. He came quick after her, and she felt the release inside. They both slowed to a standstill, as their breathing continued to be heavy. She looked at him above her and he looked down at her. He smirked, "I think I missed you a bit more then a little bit."

She gave him an embarrassed smile as he leaned down and kissed her nose. He then pulled out of her and fell on his back next to her. She turned to her side to face him. She was happy, but in a state of shock at the same time. She couldn't fully believe what had just happened. His arm fell above her, and she caught the hint immediately. She moved to lay her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her back. "So what type of contract did we just sign?" she said teasingly.

She heard a half laugh escape his lips. "Mocking me already," he commented.

She giggled and took in the silence. It was nice. Laying there on the beach with him. It was far more romantic then she ever expected. She remembered the rose he had given her. Actually, he was a romantic man…more then he would ever admit.

"Will you come back with me?" his voice asked in the silent night.

Go back with him, it wasn't really a question to her. She had wanted to be with him from the beginning. "Yes," she answered, "Yes, of course."

She couldn't see it, but she knew he was smiling. He pulled her closer, and they stayed like that until finally falling asleep.

The sound of crashing waves woke caused her to stir in the morning. Her hand stretched against skin. Her eyes opened in a snap as the memories of the night before came to mind. She smiled when she realized that he indeed was there with her. She sat up. Her eyes roamed over his sleeping form and exposed chest. He really looked so kind when he slept. He almost looked vulnerable. The wind blew roughly across her face, and her hair snapped against it. She pushed it out of the way, feeling the sand in it and the knots. Oh ouch, that was going to hurt. She really wasn't one to care for appearances, but she didn't want to wake him just yet. She rather watch him sleep. She smiled to herself. Her hand reached for her small bag that had fallen next to her. She didn't want her movement to wake him so she grabbed the bad without moving too much. Unfortunately, when she went to pull it, a small amount of her items fell out, including her brush, mirror, and wrapped loaf of bread. She frowned, pushing the bread back in and picking up the mirror and brush. She held the mirror up, and smiled when she saw him sleeping in the reflection.

She was so lucky. Her eyes then focused on herself. Yes, her hair was a mess. She began brushing it and wincing at the pain.

She was so distracted by the pain that she missed seeing the dark purple dust go over Rumbelstiltskin's face.

"Hello again," a smooth female voice said from behind her, "I see you took my advice." The woman let out a dark chuckle.

Belle's eyes widened as her head snapped to the woman, who wore a long black dress. Where had she come from? Her eyes gave her a suspicious look. Belle knew this was the woman Rumpelstiltskin worried so much about.

"Though it appears he is still cursed," the woman let out a dramatic sigh, "At least you know it's not true love."

"It is true love," Belle snapped, "And this is none of your business. Why are you here?"

The woman gave her a wide evil grin. "Oh it's simple dear. Every intelligent woman understands that the best way to control a man is through his heart. Why I admit I never considered him to have a heart, it appears that he does," she said as she moved in front of her.

Belle did not quite like the sound of this. She poked him on the side roughly in hopes to wake him up. He would understand what to do. Her eyes never strayed from the woman. She was dangerous. Belle now understood this. He wouldn't throw a fit over something safe. "You're the reason he won't be with me," she said aloud in realization. This woman was the reason she would never get him to kiss her. He wanted his powers to protect himself from this woman.

"Not wanting to accept the truth that he merely does not love you?" the woman said innocently, "If it makes you feel better to pass the blame onto the innocent, I will take it."

The words stung and caused Belle to frown.

"However, I do not hold any personal grudge against you child," she said sweetly before opening her hand and blowing some type of dust into her face.

"What are y-" Belle began to say, but she felt exhausted. Her body was tired and her eyelids were becoming far too difficult to hold open. She had fallen back onto the ground in a deep sleep before she could even finish her question.

The Queen rolled her eyes dramatically. Far too easy. Rumpel, I would have hoped you could have provided some challenge. The Queen then waved her hand and transported the girl back to her castle. Henry would handle her. She couldn't have the girl running around anymore. It disrupted her plans. The Queen was quite lucky that she had been keeping an eye on the young woman's mirror. Even luckier that the girl had pulled it out this morning. It did not take a genius to determine what had occurred here. The Queen gave a disgusted look. It amazed her that anyone even wanted to touch Rumpel. Disgusting. She pulled out a different type of powder that would counteract the sleeping one. She blew it over the form of the half naked…thing.

Rumpelstilskin stretched his arms out to his side. He felt sand underneath him and the sound of the ocean in the distance. He normally didn't sleep outside, but he remembered immediately why he had. She had returned to him. She cared for him, and she understood him. A small part of him nagged in the back of his mind that it was impossible for her to love him. Not even his own son could love what he had become so why would this beautiful woman love him?

He moved his hand to pull her close only to find empty air. His body shot up in a heartbeat as his eyes darted to the area next to him. She wasn't there.

"Oh I apologize the spell doesn't last for more then a few hours," a familiar voice spoke to him.

A dark glare shot up to the woman standing above him in a long dark dress. His jaw tightened. "Where is she?" he bit out, controlling the edge to attack her.

"The young woman you seem to be so infatuated with, or the illusion I created for you? You must not forget the details, darling," the woman smiled at him.

His grip tightened into the sand. No, it couldn't have been magic. Belle had been in his hands. He had heard her voice. She had to be lying.

"The woman is dead. I thought I already told you that, Rumpel," she said in fake sincerity.

The word slapped him across the face. He had gone to the town with the tower. He had heard the confirmation of death. Last night…it had felt so real.

"Why?" he said softly. It made no sense why her majesty would taunt him in such a way. What had she wanted from twisting his heart? Did she just want to prove she could accomplish the task?

"I have my own plans for the little mermaid," the Queen said with a light wave of her hand. "But you shouldn't be so angry. I did give you the experience of your dreams," she chuckled, "You should thank me."

It was taking all of his will to not kill her. The mermaid? This was all over the mermaid. He hadn't even heard about the mermaid until she had mentioned it months ago, and now, she didn't want him involved. He took a deep breath, and pushed himself off the ground. His face stayed expressionless as he buttoned his shirt back up. "At least the person in my life cared for me, and did not reject me for my child," he buttoned the top button of his shirt, "Ah, but you have personal experience with that, don'tcha deary?"

He didn't even bask in the insult or finish buttoning his vest. He turned away from her immediately, missing the frown and anger on her features.

"Quite uncalled for," he heard her growl from behind him.

"I could to say the same for your spell!" he shouted then headed to the trail off the beach. He needed to get away from here now. The thought that he was not only tricked, but that the amazing night was fake, destroyed him. His heart felt in the same amount of pain as the night he had found out she was dead. He swallowed back the pain. He had been fine…he just needed to continue. The future was set. He needed to focus on that instead…after all, little Cinderella owed him a child. Distractions were the best cure to a broken heart.

The Queen watched as he went with a frown on her face. Rumpelstiltskin had no idea how powerful she would be, and she would not let his power get in the way of her curse. Snow had plans to get married, and the Queen would not allow that girl to see a happily ever after. No, no one could have a happily ever after if she could not have one, that included Rumpelstiltskin.

She looked away from him, and her eyes caught on something white. There in the sand fifteen feet away from her were Belle's white shoes.

The Queen walked over to them and picked the shoes up. "That could have been unfortunate," she stated before dissolving the shoes in her hand to dust.

Belle was hers for now, and the Queen planned to keep her as insurance against the only man who rivaled her power.

"A beast does not deserve a happy after."


End file.
